The Bold, the Bad and the Best
The Bold, the Bad and the Best is the final episode of OmniTerra. It is the continuation of a small episode, Future Fights. Summary Ash finds the East Region and fights the Dragonmaster, and beats him, evolving Lavae. Then Ash uses his newfound skills to destroy Dr Nega, once and for all. Plot Ash teleports to the North Region, near a volcano. (Ash): I should of taken Susan and Fordd with me. Ash presses a button on his shooter that said: Contact (Ash): Hmm, perhaps I can contact Fordd and Susan. A dial pad hologram appeared from the top of the shooter. (Ash): Lets see Fordd. Ash presses F-O-R-D-D. (Ash): Cmon, please work! A hologram of Fordd appears. (Fordd): Where are you? (Ash): I'm at the East Region. It's got rock obsidian ground with lots of volcanoes. (Fordd): OK! The hologram disappears, and at the same time, Fordd and Susan appear in the East Region. (Susan): So, what did he say? (Ash): You do know that he is me? (Susan): Yes.... (Ash): Well, he said, that I had to come here, defeat the Dragonmaster, that'll evolve Lavae, and I'll be able to defeat Dr Nega. (Susan): So where is the Dragonmaster? (Dragonmaster): Where am I? Where am I? Where exactly am I? I'm behind you! The Dragonmaster shoots a Dragon Omni at Ash. '' (Dragonmaster): Clawing Dragon! ''The Dragon slashes at Lavae, making him lose direction. (Ash): From what I did a year ago, you're dead. Swerving Blow! Lavae recognizes this move, swerves and hits the Dragonmaster into a wall. (Dragonmaster): You'll need more than that to beat me! The Dragonmaster shoots a Dragon Omni at the volcano behind them. (Dragonmaster): Laser Blast! The Dragon shoots a laser at the volcano, making it erupt behind Ash and the gang. '' (Ash): Fire Blast Delta! ''Lavae shoots fire at the Dragon, making him smash into the Volcano. '' (Lavae): It's time to evolve! ''Lavae stops flying and jumps back into his capsule. Ultimate spikes grow. (Ultimate Lavae): Ultimate Lavae! END OF PART ONE... (Ash): He evolved! Time to beat Dr Nega! (Susan): Wait! First, we need to go back to my dad. He's got something for you. Behind a rock, a man called Gorno Dean listened to this. '' (Gorno Dean, imitating Ash's voice): What exactly does it look like? (Susan): '''Are you kidding me? You went there like 5 minutes ago.' (Gorno Dean, again): But could you tell me what it looks like? (Susan): A field full of targets and Slingers (Gorno Dean, again): Thank you. Gorno Dean teleports away, to Dr Nega's Base. At Dr Nega's Base (Gorno Dean): I tricked the girl into telling me where the Trainer, Shane Klozz was. He's in a field full of targets. Also, the Pyronite Omni they call, Lavae, has evolved. (Dr Nega): WHAT??? How did the boy find out? (Gorno Dean): He defeated the Dragonmaster, I think. (Dr Nega): Yes, that is the way to evolve Pyronite, Crystalsapien and Petrosapien Omnis. Dr Nega teleports, along with the Negas. At the field... (Susan): Dad? We're here. (Mr Shane): Is Ash here? (Ash): Yes, I am. (Dr Nega): You won't be, once I destroy you! Dr Nega shoots a Talpaedan Nega at Ash, who leaps out of the way. (Ash): Are you sure about that? Ash presses Lavae's capsule, evolving him once more. (Ultimate Lavae): ULTIMATE LAVAE!!!! (Ash): You guys try, Susan, Fordd. Susan presses Electroz's capsule, evolving her. (Ultimate Electroz): ULTIMATE ELECTROZ!!! Fordd presses Phase's capsule, evolving him. (Ultimate Phase): ULTIMATE PHASE!!! Ash, Susan and Fordd shoot their evolved Omnis at Dr Nega. '' (Dr Nega): What??? ''Dr Nega shoots his Pyronite at Ultimate Lavae. Red v Red. Fire v Fire. A shower of sparks ignited the field, burning the grass. Ultimate Electroz electrocutes Dr Nega, while Phase freezes him. Since his owner was absent, Dr Nega's Pyronite shot back at him, igniting him, then Ultimate Lavae shot at Dr Nega, ultimately destroying him, and ending the series. THE END..... Characters *Ash Trenton *Older Ash (first appearance) *Der Ritter (first appearance) *Dr Nega (deceased) *Mr Shane Klozz *Fordd *Susan Klozz Omni Debuts *Lavae *Ultimate Lavae (x2) *Ultimate Electroz *Ultimate Phase Omni Moves *Teleport (x3) *Swerving Blow *Laser Blast Trivia *This is the last episode of OmniTerra. Category:Season Finales Category:Series Finales Category:OmniTerra